fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:DARNOK 2
Utwórz sobie strone użytkownika to ja rozbydujemy. na razie ja tylko cos napisałem.Ten co nie ma czasu 14:35, paź 5, 2009 (UTC) No rozkręćmy tę wikię!Ten co nie ma czasu 18:40, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) No racja!--Matuśek 19:03, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Wejdź na dyskusję Amaka!DARNOK 2 19:04, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Śpisz?--Matuśek 19:45, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) NIe.DARNOK 2 19:46, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Jak przysyłać fotki?Bym przysłał z EB?Jak pozwolicie?--Matuśek 19:49, paź 11, 2009 (UTC)spisz? NIE!!!(śpię).Co do fotek jutro cie nauczę dobra?DARNOK 2 19:50, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Zróbmy,jakieś szablony!--Matuśek 19:51, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) czemu nie robisz?--Matuśek 19:57, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Za pare minut kończę!Spisz?--Matuśek 19:57, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Napewno spisz!--Matuśek 19:59, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Konczę,wszyscy poszli spać a ja tu jak durny siedzę! --Matuśek 20:00, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) o_ODARNOK 2 16:03, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Tak śpię.<żart>bawiłem psa przepraszam.Wybacz,do jutra!DARNOK 2 20:01, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) Ej,jak stwożyź forum bo mi się nie udaję!--Matuśek 13:20, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) hey,mogę zmienić stronę główną?--Matuśek 13:44, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Nie tera.DARNOK 2 14:12, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) już miną termin!Przeciesz jest poniedziałek!--Matuśek 15:01, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Disio zajmuje się tym (jak jest za późno).DARNOK 2 15:37, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) 1.Nierozumiem!Disio jest na EB a to jest FBW! 2.A kiedy ma być zmieniana strona?--Matuśek 15:46, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) A mówiłeś o FBW!A ja myślałem o EB.Co do tej strony to Amak zdecyduje!DARNOK 2 15:51, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Hjeloł-Masło Elo.DARNOK 2 15:55, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) To gdzie on jest!Zróbmy forum:graf,artyk...i.t.p i tam powybieramy!--Matuśek 15:57, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Jutro.PS Mam Cendoxa!!!DARNOK 2 15:58, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Nieźle,ej co z tym users list tam piszę ,że adminów jest uwaga o_O 1!--Matuśek 16:00, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Jakie Users list???DARNOK 2 16:01, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Tej!http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:U%C5%BCytkownicy --Matuśek 16:03, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Jak stwożtć na tej wiki forum?No wiesz te Gadki-szmatki,Forum:nasza wika?--Matuśek 16:05, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) zaraz kończę i do jutra mnie nie będzie!--Matuśek 16:05, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Czemu???DARNOK 2 16:06, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) Siostra mnie z kompa zgania,lekcji nieodrobiłem-bo mało zadali!Jutro mamy dzień nauczyciela!Mamy klasówkę(z histy) i kartkówkę(z polaka)!Mówię wierszyk-długi!--Matuśek 16:08, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) To cześc!Życzę piątki...to znaczy szóstki xDDARNOK 2 16:10, paź 12, 2009 (UTC) xD.Dzięki,dobrze mi poszło!Spodziewam się 6.xD Ej kiedy zminiamy strone główną,bo ta wika zejdzie na psy!--Matuśek 13:18, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dzisiaj! A kto zmienia?Moge ja z tobą?Zrobimy tak-ty grafe,ja artykół-a cytat się wymyśli(znaczy kto ma go wybrać!)!--Matuśek 13:23, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Mam pomysł na cytat!"Torturowałem go umysłowo.Widział straszna żeczy,cierpiał,czuł że każda jego cząstka cierpi osobno jakby zjadały go Scarabaxy.widział koszmary.Ja mu to zrobiłem i dokładnie to samo robię teraz z tobą Gelu."-Expret --DARNOK 2 13:28, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) główny artykół:Expert fota:thumb --Matuśek 14:22, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dobre!DARNOK 2 14:26, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dobra zróbmy tak:ty grafe ja arytkół i kończymy!--Matuśek 14:27, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Cycio!A ja atykół bo wiem więcej o exprecie!DARNOK 2 14:28, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Dobra ja cycio,ty arytkół a grfe może ja?--Matuśek 14:31, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Oki!DARNOK 2 14:31, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) To robimy?--Matuśek 14:32, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) co?--Matuśek 14:34, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Jeżeli nie odpiszesz w ciągu minuty to wyłączam kompa!--Matuśek 14:41, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Odpisałem!DARNOK 2 14:43, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Robisz?Powiedz tak to zrobię cycio i galery!--Matuśek 14:44, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) 1.min--Matuśek 14:45, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Już biorę się do roboty!DARNOK 2 14:47, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok!jak skończysz to ja zacznę i ocenimy xD i koniec!--Matuśek 14:47, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) Zrobiłem!DARNOK 2 14:50, paź 13, 2009 (UTC) hello,porobimy coś na tej wiki?Stworzymy forum artykół i.t.p--Matuśek 07:36, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie.PS Zrobiłem dobrą grafę?DARNOK 2 07:37, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Czemu?No!Chodziło o Forum:Arytkół,GRafika,Cytat tam będziemy przeciesz głosować jak na EB--Matuśek 07:40, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Zrobić artykół miny?--Matuśek 07:42, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Jakie miny?PS Nie.Jak my robimy to mamy element zaskoczenia!DARNOK 2 07:53, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie czytałeś mojego artykółu,link na mojej stronię,oni wjechali na Minę i pierdup!Zrobimy szablony?Ok!--Matuśek 07:58, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ale po co miny a jak chcesz to rób!DARNOK 2 08:01, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Wkurzyłeś się namnię-zauważyłem ,że coraz bardziej mnię nie lubisz!--Matuśek 08:02, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ja cię lubię i to bardzo!Po prostu dzisiaj mam małego doła.DARNOK 2 08:05, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) xD,a myślisz ,że ja niemam.Misiunio zaprosził mnię na film,ale niemogę do niepo pojechać!psst:u ciebie pada śnieg?--Matuśek 08:09, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie.padał dzszcz i grad a tera wieje.DARNOK 2 08:10, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ej,Expert będzie miał powstanie przeciwko niemu.Wzyscy więźniowie ich zaatakują!--Matuśek 08:48, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) No to nie.Ale teraz stworzyłem artykuł Zintraz.DARNOK 2 08:51, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) ale,wyrają!--Matuśek 08:58, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Kto?DARNOK 2 09:01, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) No BoM wygra!--Matuśek 09:04, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Fiuuuu...Zostaniesz troche???DARNOK 2 09:06, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Myślę,o odejściu z EB.--Matuśek 15:20, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Co?Proszę cię!Nie rób tego!Czemu???Chcesz zostawić przyjaciół???--DARNOK 2 16:02, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Na odpowiedź czemu:Bo EB to jedno wielkie klepowisko.Mam dość EB i osoby która od początku mnie chce z tamtąc wcenzurać! Chcsz zostawić swojich przyjaciół:Przyjaciół?Do kogo ty mówisz Darnok?Ty,Vox,Amak,Misiunio,Gormi,Disio to jedyni kumple,a przeciesz jesteście tu!A ty będe zaglądal! Czy napewno?:Nie,nie napewno!Myślę na tym!Ale jest tak:85% tak,nie=15% Napisał--Matuśek 16:12, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) czemu???DARNOK 2 16:14, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Po długi namyślaniach: Zostanę:13% Odejdę:87% --Matuśek 17:00, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) no nie strasz!!!Zrozpaczony 17:01, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Żartujesz prawda?DARNOK 2 17:02, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Do DARNOKA 2:NIe,nie żartuję!To jest prawda,jeżeli kłamiem sam wykastróję mojego awatra!--Matuśek 17:19, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Do Amaka:Nie straszę was,mówię prawdę taki jest mniej więcej bilans. Matuśek odchodzi z EB Tu piszcie co otym sądzicie!Namawiajcie mnię i odradzajcię!--Matuśek 17:19, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Reporter podchozi do Matuska: dlaczego chce pan odejsc?Zrozpaczony 17:20, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ja wolę to: Czy Matuśek ma odejść? Tak!Do dupy z nim! Nieeee!Zostań przyjacielu --DARNOK 2 17:23, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) -Zostałem tam wiele razy upokorzony,jest to wielkie dupowisko,gdzie rosną spamerzy,Mam tam przyjaciół ale to zamało!Oczywićcie będe tam zaglądał jako IP,ale niebęde tam pisał.--Matuśek 17:25, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Przez kogo upokorzony?DARNOK 2 17:26, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Właśnie? A będziesz na tej wiki?Zrozpaczony 17:29, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nietwoja sprawa DARNOK!--Matuśek 17:30, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) I twoja też Amak.Zobaczy się!--Matuśek 17:30, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) co jesteś taki podenerwowany? Zróbmy tak jak przeczytamy to wykasujemy! No to odchodzisz też z mojej wiki?Zrozpaczony 17:33, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Uważaj bo znowu dostaniesz ochrzan amak!ktoś tu się dąsa!DARNOK 2 17:34, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Czas miną!--Matuśek 17:35, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Niewiem,może zostanę ,ale bionicle są niedlamnie jestem nanie zaduży mam 13 lat o_O Mnie też stworek dręczył!Lecz go olewam a gurcio co zrobił?DARNOK 2 17:38, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Kopaka nuva ma 16 lat i lubi bionicle!Zrozpaczony 17:37, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) A matuśek 13 i nie lubi!DARNOK 2 17:39, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) 1.Nietwoja sprawa!Niemieszaj się,po prostu się wyrejerstruję i git,mam w dupię wszystkich i mnie dupa obchodzi sapam na tamtej wiki! 2.Mówiłem ,że rozmyślam o odejśćiu z bionicli! A o odejściu z EB to: Odejdę:89% Zostanę:11% 3.Tutaj morzemy pisać co chcemy bo jak tu wejdzię a ja się wyrejerstruję z EB to dostanię stworek muchomorek opierprz na zawszę!--Matuśek 17:40, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Doooooobra!!!!! To cześć!.....I Siema!....chlip!!!!!!!..... Ale dlaczego sie tak wściekasz? Co my jesteśmy TWorzące dwa?Zrozpaczony 17:42, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Co już schodzisz z kompa?Jutro może mnie tu niebyć?Ta tworzące dwa xD Tworzący-rodzaj męski tworzące- liczba mnoga rodzaj rzęski xD--Matuśek 17:43, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Niezbyt mile sie z nami pożegnałeś...Zrozpaczony 17:45, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Zostań!Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem na świecie!Ty mnie rozumiesz więc powiedz czy na tej wiki zostajesz???Po za tym czekaj,czekaj.Jeśli Stworek tu się zarejestruje to będziesz mu rozdawać BANY!DARNOK 2 17:45, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ale lepiej żeby ciebie przeprosił! W tedy nie potrzebne będą bany! P.S. Jak się banuje?Zrozpaczony 17:49, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Tworzący nie przeprasza!Ma takie Ego że słowo przepraszam to dla niego jak Wal sie wapienny klocu!DARNOK 2 17:53, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Może i masz rację...Zrozpaczony 17:55, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Zawsze mam rację xD.DARNOK 2 17:56, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Racja!--Matuśek 18:03, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Uwaga,Gormifan zkopiował podpis disia to ja też xD-on tu niezagląda a co mi zrobi jak odchodzę!-xDwanna talk to meh? W sumie racja!Darnok Moję imię od tyłu Ja myślałem ,że Expert ma być w BoM ale Niszczący ma rację!--Matuśek 18:20, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Jaką rację?Zrozpaczony 18:22, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie czytałeś Forum:Niektórzy urzytkownicy odchodzą??-xDwanna talk to meh? On mówi też o tobie!Darnok Moję imię od tyłu Nom!--xDwanna talk to meh? Pisze teraz historię Expreta.Darnok Moję imię od tyłu Nie rozumiem!Zrozpaczony 18:27, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Zaraz schodzę!--Matuśek 18:28, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Bilans: Odejdę:87% Zostanę:13% Wciaż zamało!--Matuśek 18:30, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Na tamtym forum niema nic oprócz faktu, że odchodziszZrozpaczony 18:31, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Dobra,niebęde o tym pisał,nie będzecie wiedzieć ,czy poprostu odeszłem czy niemogę wejść bo moszę np.uczyć się!--Matuśek 18:32, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Zostań!Darnok Moję imię od tyłu Mam żelazne arumenty!Fajnie się z tobą gadało Darnok!--Matuśek 18:35, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Czyli jakie?PS tylko na tej wiki proszę!!!!DARNOK 2 18:37, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Za trzy min kończę!--Matuśek 18:37, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) 1.Mószę się uczyć! 2.Jestem(jak dlamnię) za duży 3.Niejestem mile widziany! --Matuśek 18:38, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Też mi szkoda ,że odchodzę!Może mnie ktoś naprowadzi na drogę,choć wątpię!--Matuśek 18:41, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Tu jesteś na fanclubie!DARNOK 2 18:42, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Wiem,niema co tu zabardzo robić oprócz pisania bzdet!--Matuśek 18:43, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Niewiam sle chyba zostaję!--Matuśek 18:46, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Przeczytaj o Exprecie.Darnok Moję imię od tyłu No,fajnię!Cieszysz się ,że zostaję,ale musze kończyś simka,od dźiś będziemy gadać tu!A nie na EB bo i tak Niszczący się wkurza,to mniej tam będziemy!--Matuśek 18:50, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Dobra!Nara!Do jutra!Darnok Moję imię od tyłu Juhuuuu!!!!!! Matuśek zostaje!!!Zrozpaczony 19:15, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) xD--Matuśek 11:15, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Elo_ODARNOK 2 11:27, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello,pewien debil(MIsiunio)miał dziś do mnię przyjść bo jest dyska,wszystko załatwiliśmy,ale on pójdźie z dratem do jaśka!I tera ma opieprz,i nierobi z nami na technicę debil jebany xD--Matuśek 11:29, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Ej,tutaj http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:U%C5%BCytkownicy jest napisane ,że jest jeden admin?A przeciesz wiki się niemyli!--Matuśek 11:33, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) A dostałeś prawa adminka???DARNOK 2 11:34, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Chyba nie!Ale na stronię głównej pisze Matuśek-trzeci admin!--Matuśek 11:36, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Kto to nipisał?Amak?Jesteś takim adminem jak tworzący.Bez praw adminna!DARNOK 2 11:38, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Prych,czyli dupa jestem adminem!A zresztą ty też niejesteś?Kto jest adminkiem na EB???--Matuśek 11:40, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Tak AMAK!--Matuśek 11:41, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Na EB są tacy admini jak tu!DARNOK 2 11:42, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Czyli bez praw autorskich xD--Matuśek 11:45, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) sorry administratora!--Matuśek 11:45, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Zrobiłem poprawki w Kiritturi.DARNOK 2 11:50, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Ej,widzę ,że nasze forum jest no niezabardzo!Stworzę forum w bioniclach:Kity?--Matuśek 11:53, paź 15, 2009 (UTC)